lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bandicootfan63/My YouTube game!
Needed a place to store this, so yeah :3 "DANNY!! I NEED A MOTHERF***ING CAT GUN SO I CAN SHOOT THESE ZOMBIES!" Draegast, Game Theorists, Max Moe Foe, Screw Attack? None of those guys who get money and views solely on bullshit speculation and brainless hype. Flex Town, USA Sonic Boom *Item shop is Man At Arms, make video game and anime weapons **Referred to as the Jub Jub by Markiplier, from the Drunk Minecraft Compilation WEAPONS ermahgerd *Cat Gun - Shoots vicious, lethal felines to maul foes! ...Or if you're out of ammo it'll just shoot out defenseless kittens. You monster! (These will also take your health down.) *Double Finger Defense! - Maybe an exclusive of Markiplier? A party member becomes defenseless themselves, drops their weapon, and gives the DOUBLE FINGER! ...And defends the rest of the party. Obviously should be limited, or perhaps weak. *Knuckles - Literally Knuckles. LITERALLY KNU *Puncake - Throw a puncake that sticks to surfaces and enemies...or friendlies if you're careless. In that case PREPARE THE BUTTER! *Baconator - Wildcat can kill enemies from A SURPLUS OF BACON REW9G9329G;FEdw *Operation Titan Dildo - Only usable by Vanoss or Lui, seen in their GTA 5 Glitchy Lobby video *Titan Orgy - "Titan Orgy Commence!" Only usable by Wildcat, and spawns a varying number of Titans, one for each party member. If only he is present, one Titan spawns and simply explodes. However, if the TITAN ORGY COMMENCES!! several Titans will spawn in the same space and...um, explodey even bigger. XD *Rocket Pak - A life-size, near-perfect replica of Clank with his Rocket Pak upgrade. Helps the user to get around faster. Just a taste of what the Man at Arms has to offer! *Buddy Bot - Triggers the PTSD in Arin and Danny. Side Quests DEATH BATTLES! How could I leave this out? These would be represented in the form of Ratchet & Clank-esque arena missions. Haven't thought much past that. I'm guessing they would be themed, like Lui vs. HECKNN, Daithi vs. Brian, Characters Divided by...I dunno, "faction" to organize the playable YouTubers! Mae & The Boys! Mae+Lui and his pals! *Misses Mae *Lui Calibre (Sr. or Jr.? Or the same?) *Vanoss *H20 Delirious *Daithi De Nogla *Mini Ladd *Silent Droid (Carlos) *Ohm Wr3cker *Marcel (BasicallyIDoWrk) *Wildcat *Mr. Sark *So Close To Toast The Crew *Speedy *Side Arms *Jehova *G18 The Fruit Bowl *Brad the Gaming Lemon (dare I say JAMES, Lemon Man or Sourboy?!) *Mess Yourself *Slogo Man Normal Boots *JonTron **Nicole? *Peanut Butter Gamer *Pro Jared *The Completionist *Did You Know Gaming? *Satchbag's Goods Grump & Friends *Ego Raptor (Sequelitis form? definitely have to incorporate Grump form somehow.) *Sexbang (Danny) *Mortem3r (KittyKatGaming style!) *Rubber Ninja *Barry *Commander Holly *Grant Kirkhope? (Maybe DLC?) Smosh Oh god, these guys. I don't even know their names, but I suppose they'd HAVE to be in here, just like PewDewPie. Loners Sure, some make guest appearances or collaborations, but they aren't part of a consistent group. *Markiplier *PewDewPie *Oney NG *Space Hamster *Brandon Turner *Proton Jon? *Some call me Johnny? Costumes Because why not? Misses Mae Lui Calibre Possibly a way to swap between Sr. and Jr.? Default Lui's monkey mask, red track jacket+white tee, brown shorts and red skate shoes. Before 100 Lui, with all of his Default clothes, minus his mask. Chiseled chin and slicked-back hair! Team Canada Lui's monkey mask, along with Evan's jacket, pants and shoes. Vanoss Regular Signature red jacket with white stripes, gray sports pants, red and white canvas shoes. Default. Optional shades. Owl Evan's owl mask, along with the rest of his usual outfit. H20 Delirious Daithi De Nogla Mini Ladd Carlos Ohm Wr3cker Marcel Wildcat JonTron Default His blue polo shirt and cargo shorts, and of course a hat you can toggle on or off. Classic Jon, in his Banjo-inspired outfit. Hat can be toggled. Tron of Jons Jon becomes pixelated, similarly to his channel art. Hat can be toggled. Tron of Bear Jon in his Banjo outfit, pixelated. Hat can be toggled. StarCade Jon in his Han Solo outfit from StarCade. Tron of Cade Pixelated Starcade Jon, as seen in its intro. Markiplier Default Mark in blue jeans and his M shirt. By far the most customizable; adjustable facial hair, togglable glasses, shoes, headset and even Oculus Rift headgear! Warfstache Mark sporting his famous pink Warfstache. Togglable glasses and shoes. Category:Blog posts